Semiconductor device fabrication involves fabrication of flash memory. As devices shrink, structures for fabricating efficient and multiple memory cells are used to maximize density of memory cells in a memory device. 3D NAND technology addresses challenges associated with two-dimensional NAND technology by stacking memory cells vertically in layers.